071714doirsami
07:53 GA: Doir knocks on Sami's door. "sami, sami sami, sami sami sami" 07:53 AA: Sami opens the door. She has a tray with some food on it on her bed, and she has her sketchpad and pencils out--it looks like she was eating lunch and drawing. 07:53 AA: "Doir? What's wrong?" 07:54 GA: "kate said i can go on your adventure" 07:54 GA: "to collect taxes from beau or something" 07:54 AA: "Uh....it's not exactly taxes. But yeah, I don't mind you coming." 07:54 AA: "I'm not sure how much there will be for you to do though." 07:54 GA: "yeah im just really bored." 07:55 GA: "i should be able to adventure for the next month or two, but then my plans will probably keep me from doing so." 07:55 AA: "Mmm. Yeah. We've been having so many things we had to do for so long that not having any plans is a real shock." 07:55 GA: "im gonna get everything i need done done and then im gonna have a baby" 07:55 AA: "We should probably think about things to get done on the tri--" Sami stops in sudden confusion. "What plans?" 07:55 AA: "What." 07:56 GA: "yeah thatd be so cool like id be a mom and nate could be the dad and it would be great" 07:56 AA: "Doir, you can't have a baby." 07:56 GA: "why not i dont think im infertile" 07:56 AA: "No, I mean I'm forbidding it." 07:56 GA: "you cant tell me what to do" 07:57 AA: "Doir, you can't just have a baby on a whim! You're thirteen! Or....actually, I'm not sure. But you're still a kid." 07:57 GA: "no, i turned 14 like, back at beaus house." 07:57 GA: "nobody remembered my birthday." 07:57 GA: "T_T" 07:59 AA: "Oh....I'm sorry, Doir." 08:00 AA: "Fourteen is still too young to have kids. Heck, is Dina even....you know?" 08:00 AA: "'Becoming a Young Woman' yet?" 08:00 GA: "i dont know." 08:00 GA: "whats that supposed to mean" 08:01 AA: Sami sighs. "Has she had her period?" 08:01 GA: "wow, thats a personal question!" 08:03 GA: "jeez. sami. wow." 08:04 GA: "yes, there was a reason why i was a magical girl for like, weeks at a time there." 08:04 GA: Doir shudders. 08:04 GA: "you dont wanna know what happens if you detransform" 08:04 AA: "No, I really don't." 08:04 AA: "Okay, so I guess you CAN get pregnant. But you know, just because you're old enough doesn't mean it's safe!" 08:05 GA: "sami, dont wooooorry. shsthshshthtshhhh. shhhhhh. its fine." 08:05 AA: "And even if it were, Doir....uh..." 08:05 AA: Sami looks uncomfortable about having to say this to a friend. 08:05 AA: "I....don't really think you're ready to be a dad. Or a mom. Or whatever." 08:06 GA: "what! dont be fuckin rude, sami." 08:06 GA: "i will be a great mom." 08:06 AA: "I'm sure you will....SOMEDAY..." 08:06 AA: "...but you've still got so much to learn about yourself, and....I mean, you know how much responsibility a baby is, right?" 08:07 GA: "yeah, of course i know!" 08:07 AA: "You might not be able to go on adventures at all once we get to the new session. You'll have a four year old or something." 08:07 AA: "And it's not like any of us can babysit while we're on adventure." 08:07 AA: "Or were you planning to ask Libby? Or Scarlet" 08:07 GA: "yeah but my adventuring days are over! i wanna settle down, get married, have children, yknow!" 08:08 AA: "Doir, when this ark journey is over we've still got a lot of stuff to do. Plus, we've got kids on the other side already! We've got to look out for them." 08:08 AA: "Oh my god....I forgot! We've got kids in this new session, don't we?" 08:08 GA: "oh, right. but we dont get to raise them!" 08:08 AA: "I didn't even think about it, but that's what that thing with Ryspor was about..." 08:08 AA: "...I wonder if I have any kids?" 08:08 GA: "oooh, i hope i have like, 5 kids." 08:08 AA: Sami looks all dreamy eyes. 08:08 GA: "wh- see you want kids!" 08:09 AA: "Well....I mean I want to play with them, yeah. But apparently there's another Sami who would be raising them." 08:09 AA: "She's probably a grown up." 08:09 GA: "oh my god is there another me?" 08:10 GA: "yes! selfcest ahoy!" 08:10 AA: "Probably. Scarlet said there was another Beau." 08:10 GA: "are they adults?" 08:10 AA: Sami sighs. "One who didn't fall in love with Postscratch Sami." 08:10 GA: "oh, thats too bad." 08:10 AA: "I think so. She said Postscratch Sami was a military commander or something." 08:10 GA: "i wonder what i am. probably a bank robber. or a superhero!" 08:11 GA: "maybe he has a henshin pen too! ooooh, and is married to nate!" 08:11 AA: "You remember at Christmas when we ran into that other Beau and she was married to Tlaloc or something? I'm starting to think this was the only universe where Beau and me got together." 08:11 AA: Sami sighs. "Which makes me really nervous about this deal with the Horrorterrors." 08:11 GA: "what deal?" 08:11 GA: "you made a deal with them? godDAMNIT sami, have you ever watched a *single* piece of media?" 08:11 AA: "Oh. Uh....I kind of....well they offered to bring back Beau." 08:12 AA: "Or....kind of." 08:12 GA: Doir facepalms. "jesus christ." 08:12 AA: "Not my Beau." Sami looks sad. "But another Beau who died in another timeline, whose Sami promised to protect HER." 08:12 GA: "yeah, but- would beau want you doing this?" 08:12 AA: "I just figured if HER Sami couldn't protect her, maybe I could pick up the slack for her..." 08:13 AA: Sami slumps. "I don't know Doir. I think I made a bad choice, but....it was so much easier to say no when I thought it was impossible." 08:13 GA: Doir sighs. "no one around here is genre savvy enough." 08:13 AA: "I think....I think I was really selfish." 08:13 AA: "I convinced myself I was doing it for Beau, but the more I think about it....the more I think I was just thinking about myself, and me getting to see her again." 08:14 AA: "Do you think Beau....I mean *MY* Beau....will hate me? If I see her, when I die?" 08:14 GA: Doir shakes his head. "this literally never works out for anyone. you have to let them come back themselves through weird plot shit because the writers dont want to actually kill anyone off. you dont make deals with the devil." 08:14 GA: "no, she wont hate you. probably just be like 'wtf'" 08:15 AA: "They're not the devil, Doir. They're just....I don't know. Weird." 08:15 AA: "Alien. More alien than the trolls or the twinks I mean." 08:15 AA: "I don't think they're actually evil, I just don't think they're all that good either." 08:15 GA: "theyre even more chaotic neutral than me. maybe even chaotic evil" 08:16 AA: "I guess we'll see. The more I think about it, the more I think they're probably going to break the spirit of our contract, even if they keep the word of it. So we'll see how pointlessly cruel they are then." 08:16 AA: "They said it would take about a month to bring her here." 08:16 GA: "you shouldve consulted everyone, especially the people who like, are smart enough to not do stupid cliche shit like that." 08:17 AA: "I know. You think I don't know I was stupid here, Doir?" 08:17 AA: "It's....not easy." 08:17 GA: "oh, by the way, if i ever do anything evil, its nate fault nate did it." 08:18 AA: Sami nods. 08:18 GA: "i made a deal with him. to be his best friend." 08:18 GA: "he told me not to tell anyone, but that was probably just about the hug so im fine." 08:19 AA: "Oh, Doir....you don't make DEALS to be someone's friend." 08:19 GA: "he wont be my friend otherwise! he said he never liked me or any of us and never wants to see us again ever." 08:19 GA: "so i sang a song and promised him some stuff including putting on pants in return for a hug and best friendship and now we're best friends forever." 08:19 AA: Sami sighs. "I don't know what's wrong with Nate, either. We used to be friends, but he's gotten so cold and distant and....well, frankly, crazy. And now he's not friends with you anymore, either. Is he anyone's friend anymore?" 08:20 GA: Doir whispers, "forever." 08:20 GA: "he said something about cutting old bonds and making out like bandits, i dunno." 08:20 GA: "which im totally for." 08:20 GA: "nobody else to steal him from me." 08:20 AA: Sami sighs. "That doesn't sound very good." 08:20 GA: "yeah i dont even know how bandits are supposed to make out" 08:20 AA: "And I don't think he meant 'making out' making out, Doir." 08:20 GA: "angrily?" 08:21 AA: "It sounds like he meant profit. Not sloppy makeouts." 08:21 GA: "thats dumb" 08:21 GA: "i think youre misunderstanding it. you had to be there." 08:21 AA: "Anyway, you don't make out with friends. I mean....not until your relationship changes." Sami blushes a little, and looks off as if remembering something. 08:22 GA: "you can make out with friends." 08:22 AA: "I mean I guess PHYSICALLY you could..." 08:22 GA: Doir makes a kissy face. "we could make out right now ;)" 08:22 GA: "but my heart is set on only one person." 08:22 AA: "Not unless you can do it with me punching you in the eye we can't." 08:23 GA: ";) ;)" 08:23 AA: "I don't even know how you just said that out loud." 08:23 GA: "its like a comic book" 08:24 GA: "except i just said semicolon close parenthesis semicolon close parenthesis instead of like a speechbubble popping up" 08:24 AA: "I think maybe we all need a little direction. Keep us from going stir crazy. Or regular crazy. Maybe that'd help keep Nate from 'severing old ties.' And keep you from trying to have a baby about seven years before you should even be thinking about it." 08:25 GA: "okay. but dont tell anyone i told you anything about nate. because thats supposed to be secret." 08:26 GA: "he might stop being my best friend if anyone else knows." 08:27 AA: "I'll keep your secret, Doir. But I really think you need to seriously think about whether he's really your friend if you had to negotiate the terms of your friendship." 08:27 AA: Sami sighs. 08:27 AA: "But how are we supposed to give everyone direction anyway? We don't have a leader." 08:27 AA: "Beau would probably know what to do." 08:27 GA: Doir poses dramatically. "i will lead us to victory!" 08:28 GA: "beau always said stuff about how id be great one day." 08:28 AA: "...I meant serious suggestions." 08:28 GA: "now is the time to fill my shoes as set by our beloved late heir." 08:28 AA: "Don't you have a baby to think about, Fearless Leader?" 08:28 GA: "are you saying moms cant be leaders?" 08:28 GA: "sexist." 08:29 AA: "Not for the first few months, at any rate." 08:29 AA: "You'll be too tired." 08:29 GA: "YOULL be too tired >:O" 08:30 AA: "Plus you'll be all sore from carrying the baby all the time. And from feeding it." Sami cocks her eyebrows significantly at Doir. 08:30 GA: "i can fly though" 08:30 GA: "hey where do we get food" 08:31 GA: "ive just been drinking some liquids in my inventory for the past week and its been tough" 08:33 AA: "I went to the commissary." 08:33 GA: "theres a commissary? aw man, wish i knew that before the water bottles ran out." 08:34 AA: "Have you really not noticed there was a commissary in the whole time we've been here?" 08:34 GA: "no i wasnt really paying attention" 08:34 AA: "Doir, how do you expect to raise a baby?" 08:35 GA: "i dont have very high notice" 08:36 AA: "Well neither do I, but I still found it." 08:36 AA: "Not until I started coming out of my room though, admittedly." 08:37 GA: "ive just been sorta flying around the hallways. ive passed you a couple times." 08:38 AA: "Yeah. You're always in a hurry wherever you go, even if you have nowhere to be." 08:38 GA: "i like to fly reaaaaaally fast" 08:38 AA: "Flying is fun. I don't think I've flown since I got here though." 08:39 GA: "god tier flying is much cooler than wing flying even though having wings is fun because wings are cool but being a god is so cool you should try it sometime" 08:40 AA: "I don't know if there's much point to me god tiering. It's not like we're going to face another threat like Jack, and we man--" Sami stops mid sentence and closes her eyes, then facepalms. 08:40 GA: "also the pajamas are so snazzy like look at my amazing panties and it even shaved my legs for me for free" 08:40 AA: "Of COURSE we're going to fight something like Jack again. Probably something WORSE." 08:40 GA: "yeah well duh i mean from this point on the impsll probably be like more difficult to fight than jack" 08:40 GA: "or thered be no challenge at all" 08:41 AA: "This universe wants us to be scared and tired and sad all the time. There's no way it's going to let us just settle down and coast through the rest of this stuff." 08:41 AA: Sami sighs. 08:41 GA: "i think we've gotten ourselves a nice little break though. i mean this week has been like the most serene one ive ever had" 08:41 AA: "Okay. Then in that case I guess we need to prepare for war. War on SBURB, or on whatever it decides to throw at us." 08:42 AA: Sami doesn't even seem to be hearing what Doir's saying. 08:42 GA: "cant we just like, give up and live on this ark forever?" 08:42 GA: "i mean, i think most of us are immortal, we've got all of the planets to explore..." 08:42 AA: "The universe will find us, Doir. And being immortal won't help us anymore than it helped Beau." 08:43 AA: "But exploring the planets....that might be a good idea. It'll help us get stronger. I don't intend to get caught unprepared again." 08:43 GA: "well yeah but if we dont do anything heroic or just or whatever the other conditions are we'll be fine" 08:43 AA: "Huh? What are you talking about?" 08:43 GA: "oh, when we were walking through illusionland kate collapsed and i pulled a big thing impaling her out of her and she died" 08:43 AA: Sami looks aghast. 08:43 GA: "then a clock popped up with heroic and just on it and it ticked and landed in the middle and then she revived" 08:44 GA: "so im assuming if itd landed on heroic or just shed have died, and beau did something heroic in her death, thus confirming the theory." 08:44 AA: Sami looks a little angry. "What was heroic about Beau being sniped by Jack all alone? She didn't get to buy any of us anymore time! She didn't weaken him so the rest of us could get him!" 08:45 GA: He shrugs. "we were fighting against the bad guy. that counts as heroic, right?" 08:45 AA: "Or was that somehow JUST? A little girl being murdered by a zillion years old asshole double-god motherfucker?!" 08:45 GA: "see, the good thing about being chaotic neutral, is that im rarely likely to be heroic or just. ill just coast along in the middle, livin forever as a god." 08:46 AA: "If those ARE the rules, then it just proves the universe is an asshole. And we shouldn't depend that it's not going to dick us over if something comes to get us." 08:46 GA: He shrugs. "yeah, its a dick. what else is new?" 08:46 AA: "I won't FORCE you to prepare for the worst, Doir. But I think you're being really reckless if you don't." 08:46 GA: "jack was trying to destroy it or something. we probably fucked up big time by killing him." 08:47 GA: "and of course im being reckless, but im being funny while i do it, so its okay" 08:47 GA: "anyway nate and i will do a lot of training together and yoga and ill be yogaing behind him so i can see his butt" 08:47 AA: "You're going to get yourself killed that way, Doir. And remember how you felt about Beau, when you came here and gave me her stuff? Think how the rest of us are going to feel if it happens to you." 08:48 GA: "ill probably say something like. 'hey nate yoga makes you relax and calm." 08:48 GA: "sami noone gives a shit about me" 08:48 AA: Sami looks astonished. "Of course we do, Doir!" 08:48 GA: "like literally i had to make a deal and basically become nates minion just for him to give me the light of day" 08:48 AA: "Why would we put up with all your shit if we didn't?" 08:48 GA: "uh, because you have to" 08:48 AA: "We so very much DON'T have to." 08:49 GA: "yes you do. what are you gonna do, run away?" 08:49 AA: "You're our friend. We care about you. I don't understand how this is even up for discussion." 08:49 GA: "yeah, but would anyone be making stupid deals with the horrorterrors to save me?" 08:49 GA: "and dont say ryspor, because hes a dumbass and would do that for anyone." 08:49 AA: Sami looks away. "That's not friendship, Doir. That's love. Coupled with idiocy." 08:50 AA: "And selfishness." 08:50 GA: "yeah, sami, and noone loves me enough to be that selfish." 08:50 GA: "maybe thats why i want a kid. because kids love their moms if their moms try their best." 08:50 GA: "thats why moms always die in anime." 08:51 AA: Sami looks really pained by that. "I'm sorry Doir. I wish your romantic life hadn't been so hard." 08:51 GA: "yeah, me too." 08:51 AA: Sami sighs and falls back onto her bed. "You know....I never even thought I would *have* a romantic life." 08:51 GA: "yeah, me neither." 08:52 AA: "I figured I would just grow old and become a cat lady or something. Maybe sell paintings on the sidewalk. And meet up with you guys every now and again to catch up, while you guys moved on with your lives and had families and forgot about me. It would've been sad, but I would've been happy for you." 08:53 GA: "i wouldnt have forgotten. or ever had a family." 08:54 GA: "the only friend i ever forgot tried to kill me and was a sadistic dick so i think im done forgetting people" 08:54 AA: "I think at this point anyone who says the survivors of our session aren't basically a family can go fuck themselves, Doir." 08:55 GA: "do we have to be friends with that rilset guy? he tried to cut off my hand. and also eats me all the time." 08:55 AA: "Besides. You've got a kid, or maybe some kids, waiting for you at the end of this journey. There's no reason to rush into the responsibility of raising a baby now." 08:55 AA: "Heh. Rilset can be the creepy uncle." 08:55 GA: "ugh, fine, i wont have a baby yet." 08:55 GA: "and i think nate doesnt want a family either. he just wants to be alone." 08:55 AA: "But I'm sure one day you'll be a great dad. Or mom. Or whatever it is you want to be." 08:55 GA: "i want to be a dragon." 08:56 AA: "I'm....not really sure how you would accomplish that." 08:56 GA: "i will be a dragon." 08:56 AA: "Okay. Well then be the best dragon you can be." 08:56 GA: "i will." 08:57 GA: "okay, sami, good talk. im gonna go get food because i havent been eating anything but piss for like a few days now." 08:57 GA: "see ya later" 08:57 AA: "Okay. Hey, if you see anyone else, tell them we need to all gather up and talk about how we need to spend these five years." 08:57 GA: "okay! maenam said we should get together too" 08:57 AA: "I was serious about us not sitting on our asses waiting for the universe to find us." 08:58 GA: "yeah, my ass needs to be up and moving or ill start setting things in my room on fire" 08:58 AA: "Okay, bye Doir." 08:58 GA: "bye." Doir waves, backs up out the door, and walks away.